The Fight for Freedom
by SonicDictionary
Summary: This is the first chapter of my first story... Don't burn me to bad please. Sonic is changing into something you don't want to see... trust me!
1. Chapter 1

The Fight for Freedom

I could feel the metal take over me. It slowly ran up my legs burning every inch of them. My bones and veins were turning into iron and wires. The metal now came to my stomach setting my organs on fire! The burning continues to grow as I let out a scream of pain. The metal reaches my heart and encases it in wires and squeezes harder and harder, forcing it to stop beating. The metal ran down my arms to the tips of my fingers. I stared at them as the metal ripped my gloves apart and took control of what use to be my hands.

Tears roll down my face from the pain and fear. The metal reaches my neck and I can't breathe. The burning in my lungs finally stops, for they have no urge to suck in air. The metal now runs up my face. Over my mouth and cheeks it goes, changing the face I once knew. My eyes burn as the metal runs over them and everything goes dark for a moment. I want to let out a scream but this new mouth won't move. The burning continues to my ears, popping my ear drums and replacing them with speakers, as sight returns to me. But now it all looks different.

I see nothing but blood. The eerie red doesn't fade as I look around. The thought of what this meant scares me, so I close my new eyes, taking them from the blood painted room. The burning leaves my skin but enters my brain at a whole new level of pain. I can feel my memories turning into files, my emotions being locked away, and my thoughts no longer having matter to them. The burning stops. My new body is complete.

This body that I didn't want now tells me to bow to my creator. I don't want to bow to this awful man. In fact, I would rather eat dirt than do any such thing. I fight with my mind to gain control of myself, but my brain makes me lower my head and fall on one knee. I opened my eyes to see the red floor beneath me. This devil of a man has already taken away almost everything I have ever cared about in this one day. My freedom was the only thing I had left. Now it's gone and I know the chances of getting it back are slim to nothing, but I still fight with everything I've got. I won't let it end this way.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight for Freedom

***6 Hours Earlier***

I woke up to a beautiful morning. The sun was shining through what seemed like thousands of leafs. The birds in nearby trees began to sing at the morning sun. I sat up and yawned, as I scratched the back of my head. I looked around to see the different colors of the morning painted on the grass and bushes below me, as well as the tree I was sitting in. I don't remember falling asleep in a tree, but it doesn't really matter. I jumped down from the large branch of the oak tree, and stretch my legs. A new day has begun.

I started to run with the wind as it traveled west. It wasn't long before snow topped mountains crossed my path. I smiled at the small new challenge before me. I entered the low valley that led into the huge hills. I ran fast down the slopes of the mountains and did zigzags up the sides of the cliffs. I reached the top of what seemed to be the highest peak, and looked out at the horizon. The colors blended so perfectly, going from yellow to a dark blue in harmony. I looked away to the open field of hills in the distance. I quickly made my way through the last bit mountains and was now running through the field of brightly colored grass. The warm breeze against my face felt nice as I looked to the sky to see a familiar plane.

The plane was red with yellow stripes on the front and back wings. The body of the plane was also red, with a white curved stripe going down the side. It meets a yellow stripe that is wrapped around the end of the plane's body, and right below where these two stripes meet is the name "SONIC" written on both sides. The front wings along with the back wings have the famous two tailed logo painted on them. The plane lowered itself next to me forming a huge gust of wind that hit my body hard, but not phasing my speed at all. I looked over to the cockpit to see my best friend looking back.

"Yeah Sonic! Hop on, hurry!" he yelled to me over the loud spinning blades only a few feet in front of him. The first thing I could tell was that he didn't sound like the normal very chipper Tails I was use to hearing. His voice sounded kind of worried….

Something was wrong.

I quickly nodded and jumped a bored the aircraft's right wing as it made its way up into the sky once more. I held on tight as the plane began to go faster through the morning air. After a few moments of nothing but the multi colored sky and bright green trees, a landing field comes into view. The black pavement was lined with tropical palm trees that led to a huge metal building. The building had windows all around, except for the most of the front, which was covered by a series of large garage doors with his friend's two tailed logo on them. As Tails lowered the aircraft to meet the ground, the palm trees tilted away from the runway. I heard the tires hit the landing strip with a small screech and slowly come to a stop in front of the first garage. I jumped off the wing of the plane to the black top. The blades came to a halt after a moment. The palm trees went back to upright position again, when Tails' feet joined mine on the ground.

We stared at each other for a moment before I asked with a smile, "What's up?"

"I'll give you one guess," Tails said resting one hand on the side of the Tornado and the other on his hip, as he crossed his legs.

"Eggman! Of course. Why can't he just face the fact that he's never gonna take over the as long as we are here? O well. More fun for me and you!" I said with a chuckle. Tails laughed along for a moment, but stopped abruptly looking past me. I followed his eyes to see what had caught them. Right next to the last garage door on the right was the front entrance to Tails' workshop. The door was hanging only by its bottom hinge, the mail box, which had once hung on the wall beside the door, was now on the ground with a huge dent in it, and the sign right above the door that read: "TAILS' WORKSHOP" was hanging by one nail and swinging back and forth, creating an eerie squeaking sound.

"That wasn't like that when I left," Tails said in a pondering voice. Tails and I looked at each other for a second before slowly walking over to the door. We poked our heads inside to see the damage that was there. We couldn't see much more than sparks flying and glass everywhere, reflecting the light from the sparks and the one remaining ceiling light that swung in small circles. I was about to take a step inside when Tails grabbed my arm.

"We've got to be careful Sonic. Whatever did this could still be in there," he whispered looking inside the poorly lit room. I nodded in agreement. Tails nodded as well, spun his two tails, and floated inside, staying low to the ground. I was a step behind him looking down constantly at my feet to avoid stepping on anything that would cause noise.

There was broken glass everywhere you looked. As I let my eyes wonder around the huge room, a strange odor hit my nose hard. I couldn't place it at first, but then I realized what it was. _"Glue?"_ I thought searching the room for the source of the smell. Papers, pencils, pens, rulers, and other drawing tools were scattered on the floor around a desk in the far right corner of the room, where Tails hovered. The drawers to the desk were left ajar and the cabinets and shelves around the desk were scratched and empty; their contents sprawled across the floor. I glanced at the rest of the vast room. Tools lied on the floor, dents lied in the walls, and almost right below the swinging light on the ceiling laid a dark figure. I carefully walked closer to the figure, and began to see more of its features.

It was a dark gray, with a little bit of blue on its head and feet. Its rigid features told me it was a machine, and was turned away from me. The robot, from what I could see, was about twice the size of me, and had what looked like where an arm should be, but now only had wires sticking out. Its head twitched, sending sparks into the air. I had made my way to its side. I took a step over it and stared at its chest. There was the two tailed logo that his friend put on everything he made. _"Whoever was here was strong enough to take down Tails' security and guard-bots," _I thought, looking over to see if he had noticed.

Tails had landed in the mess of papers all around the desk. He was intently staring at the maze of letters on the floor. He bent down, picked up a few documents, examined them for a minute, and placed them on the wooden desk. Tails brought his gaze back to the mass of papers on the floor before realizing I was looking at him. His head shot up to meet my eyes, and then the destroyed guard-bot behind me.

"What could they have been looking for?" he said in a low voice, looking over at the vacant shelves, "The reason I came looking for you is because I intercepted a radio transmission that had Eggman written all over it. Now I'm wondering what would have happened if I had stayed…" I walked over to him cautiously, trying not to step on any important papers. "Or maybe…," Tails said slowly picking a few books and placing them on a self. He looked up at me, his eyes full of questions.

"Or maybe what?" I whispered looking down at him. He looked at something behind me, and back at me.

"Maybe Eggman sent out a robot to go and see who had tapped into his communication system, just to be safe, and that's what made all of this mess," Tails said quickly walking past me to what might have been a computer at one point in time. The screen was colossal. It was at least 20 feet long and 10 feet high. There was a rather large hole in the center of the screen. The computer was defiantly still trying to work. Sparks were flying out of the opening like crazy! Tails pressed a few buttons just to have sparks fly out everywhere from the keyboard too. He let out a deep sigh, and stared at the hole in the screen.

"Eggman had said something about an air fleet getting ready to take off. He was said that it was headed to Mystic Ruins. I was going to play it for you, but I don't think that's an option at the moment…" he sighed with a slight smile. The smile vanished as he went into a deep thought. Tails stared at the busted monitor, pondering something. His eyes moved to the floor, running over the dozens of papers and books spread out there. The blue eyes went to guard-bot on the ground and then up at me. Tails opened his mouth to say something but closed it once more.

Just then, a huge spider-like robot came out from inside the broken monitor. It was black and red, just like a black widow, but this one had the Eggman logo on its head. It made an earsplitting hiss to make sure we knew it was there. Tails immediately took flight, spinning his two wonders as fast as he could, and flew into air right behind my shoulder, all in one swift movement. I got into my fighting stance. This should be quite interesting.

The robot spider jumped to the ground in front of us, and gave out a thunderous hiss again, opening and closing its enormous pinchers that were covered in white sticky stuff. I instantly sprinted into action. I began to circle its feet, attempting to confuse it. When I saw an opening, I attacked the head of the machine with a few kicks. Its bulky pinchers snapped at my legs, nearly missing, forcing me to retreat. It then shook its head with great force, as if trying to shack off my kicks. When all of its eyes fell back on me, it dipped its head low, and charged at me. I leaped high into the air letting the mechanical robot ram straight into the wall with great force. While in the air, something grabbed my hand.

I looked up to see two blue eyes meet mine. I turned my gaze to the angry mechanical spider beneath us, who had just pulled himself out of the large dent he had made and was searching for his prey, and back to Tails with a grin. He returned the smile, telling me we had the same idea. His grip on my hand hardened, as he started to swig me around in circles faster and faster. The young fox let go of my hand when I went into a spin dash. I aimed for the spider's rear end in hopes that that would be its weak spot. I hit the red spot with no trouble at all. The force of the hit knocked it off balance, compelling it to fall on its stomach. I jumped up to one of the ceiling beams and watched it squeal in pain. It squirmed around trying to find what had caused it the pain. I jumped down from the lofty beam and did another spin dash on its red spot, landing on the ground a couple of yards from its head. I looked up at Tails with a smirk, assuring him that this battle would be won quickly. It again squealed in pain, but this time it found who did it faster than I had anticipated.

As soon as it saw me, it squirted a huge glob of that white stuff at my feet. I saw this out of the corner of my eye. I tried to run but my feet just stayed put. I looked down at my shoes to observe to goop on them. That odor I had smelt earlier was there again. The super glue pasted my feet to the ground. I glanced up to notice the huge spider machine staring deep into my eyes. _"Not good," _I thought looking back into the blood stained eyes before me. It suddenly looked up to the left of me for a second before letting out another deafening hiss into the air that almost popped my ear drums. I soon felt what it was looking at.

Tails had grabbed my hand and was trying to pull me out of the paste that held me to the concrete. My eyes went from Tails to the robot spider. I witnessed its pinchers open and, in between them, more super glue goop was forming. It shot out the glue straight at Tails, sending him to the other side of the room. He landed on one of the garage doors. The paste gripped his fur to the metal door. His eyes fluttered for a moment, realizing what had happened. Tails then began to squirm, trying to get free. I reached out my hand to him as if that would help.

"Tails!" I yelled trying to free myself from my own pasty prison. I pulled on my legs with all my might, but had no luck. I moved my gaze forward to find the spider right there again. It opened its pinchers and grabbed my stomach so tight, and so quick, that all the air in my lungs was gone and I could no longer breathe. I gasped for oxygen, as I pulled and clawed at the pinchers attempting to get free. In the background I heard my name being called, but sounds were hard to make out now with the lack of air in my chest. The mechanical spider looked from Tails to the door. It started to walk to the door when my scream of pain reminded it that I was still connected to the floor. The robot turned its gaze back on me, as if it was my fault I was glued to the ground. Its pinchers tightened around me, cutting my sides with one movement.

The little air had been able to suck in was gone again. The paste on its pinchers began to burn by insides. I held in the pain as the spider pulled its head up, detaching me from the concrete. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes so hard, it began to hurt. The blood, my blood, ran down my legs as I desperately scraped at the pinchers, struggling to get free. The robot spider quickly moved its eight legs to get the door. I looked over to the large garage door to see Tails attempting to get free. He spun his tails, wiggled his arms and legs, but just couldn't get out of the pasty prison. The whole time he didn't take his eyes of me.

"SONIC!" he held reaching out his hand to me. I gave him a small smile and a wink to assure him that everything would be fine, knowing he probably wouldn't believe it through the look of pain I was trying to hide. He continued to call my name as the mechanical insect reached the door. It had climbed up on the side of the wall and was crawling out the door sideways. I looked at Tails one last time before the spider carried its way out the door.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight, for the sun had risen fully into the sky. The spider's legs moved quickly, as they walked in the direction of the lush, green forest to the right of Tails' workshop. As it stepped by Tails' plane, the giant metal spider decided to cause even more destruction by walking right on top of it. The weight of the insect put large dents in the wings, body, and cockpit. It continued to go towards the forest, when suddenly it turned around and, its eight eyes looking past me, stared at the plane.

It lifted its rear end and a strange looking machine came out of the red spot. It aimed itself at the plane, and begins to make an awful noise. The gun suddenly fires a small missile that rapidly approaches the red plane. The missile hits its mark, causing my plane to burst into flames. The mechanical spider then turns to Tails' workshop, as the missile launcher on its butt begins to charge up once more.

"NO!" I yell at the top of my lungs, turning my body around as far as it could go, and reaching out to the building. The gun fired, sending a missile to the roof of the workshop. The roof exploded with flames. The spider stood there for a second just staring at the workshop with pride, as it put its missile launcher away.

"TAILS!" I screamed pulling at the pinchers, trying to get free. I then heard a scream coming from the workshop. It was Tails. I scream his name again, until, with a large tug, the spider turned back towards and began to walk on. As it was about to enter the forest, it stopped and turned with another tug. It looked back at the workshop right as the roof caved in. The left end of the building just fell apart with the roof. It collapsed to the earth, destroying all within its reach. The right end of the building soon followed in its path, the walls falling inward causing mass destruction of everything inside. A large cloud of smoke ascended into the air. The fire continued to burn as I whispered a familiar name in disbelief.

The robot spider turned once more towards the forest, blocking my view of the ruined workshop. I didn't fight to get free anymore. I let it carry me on through the maze of trees, until the loss of blood finally kicked in. I soon fell into a deep sleep, letting the world around me turn to black…


	3. Chapter 3

***Some Time Later***

"Hello?" a voice said close to my face. He breathed in my face warm, moist air, which smelt of curling milk. Leaning away from my face, he asked the question once more, while poking my forehead with a cold, hard finger. I cracked my eyes open a little bit to see a dark, gloomy ceiling. I closed my eyes yet again and let out a moan. My body ached from head to toe, especially my sides. I grimaced in pain, feeling the glue continue to burn my sides. I then heard a shuffle, a thud, and a pop. The deep breather then leaned back into my face.

"Hello? Blue one. Please wake up," the voice said again, "Please. Before the guards come again. Hurry! Wake up!" He patted my face until I finally opened my eyes sleepily. I looked around the gloomy room, soon discovering that it was a cell. The walls were black and green from the years they spent there, except for the white scratches were others had tried to count the days as they went by. One wall, the one closest to me, had scratches that looked as if a prisoner had at one time attempted to claw his way out of the small square of madness. The iron bars looked new compared to the rest of the cell. They gleamed in the light that hung from the upper limit of the hall, right outside the cell. The floor also gleamed, but not of freshness as the bars did. An inch of water covered certain parts of the floor, formed by the leaking roof. A drop fell from the ceiling into the puddle, as my attention was directed to the other being in the cell.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking from my face, to my sides, and back. I widened my eyes and stared for a moment, trying to take in all of the being in front of me. He was a cheetah from what I could tell, dirty and tainted, but still a cheetah. The thing that made me stare at him was the metal that covered parts of his body. The iron formed half of his face. The metal was the left half of his jaw, nose and cheek. His left eye was also mechanical. It was red, with a darker red dot that did the job of a pupil, while his other eye was a wild light blue. His right ear was covered in iron as well. The mineral was all of his left arm, side and chest, while it also covered his right thigh, knee, and ankle that looked as though it went on to the rest of his foot through his darker orange shoe. The light orange fur that matched these shoes was coated in spots, which were cut off where they meet with the cold iron.

I looked back up at the face that stared back at me. He looked down at himself then smiled a smile that was both inviting and frightening. The left side of his face made my stomach churn more than it already was, yet the right gave me the impression that he was quite nice but embarrassed in relation to his looks. After a moment, I was finally able to give an answer to his question.

"Yep, never been better," I said as I attempted to sit up, grimacing all the while. The cheetah put his metal hand to my back, helping it to the upright position.

"What's your name?" he inquired in a friendly tone.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And you?" I inquired back to the cheetah.

"Todd Iscus is the name. It's nice to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog," he said holding out his hand of flesh to me, "So what brings you here?" I shook his hand firmly. He seemed to be quite strong from the amount of pressure I felt on my hand. We let go of each other's hands before I thought of what I should answer. I reflected back to what seemed to happen just moments ago. I quickly thought of the morning events in order, preparing an answer. _"First my odd awakening, then my run, the plane ride to Tails' workshop, the information Tails gave me, the mechanical spider of Eggman's, the fight against it, my kidnapping, the missiles…" _I stopped there remembering the friend that I had lost. I looked down at the floor beneath me for a second. _"Is he really… gone?" _I asked myself, "_No. I won't believe it until I see it. I mean he has always pulled through before… Why not now?" _I looked back up at Todd to see his mixed matched eyes staring back at me, waiting for a response to his question.

"One of Eggman's robots brought me here, but I won't be here for long," I said as I looked down at my sides. It appeared that the glue had enlarged itself over time and had stopped the bleeding. I could see scabs starting to form around the edges of the cuts that were engulfed in glue. I raised a hand and placed it on my side, just to have to quickly remove it from the pain it brought. I turned my gaze to Todd who sat beside me with his elbows on his knees. He stared at my sliced pasty stomach until he finally felt my eyes upon him.

"How bad does it hurt?" Todd asked, not taking his eyes of my stomach.

"It doesn't hurt that bad. I'm fine, remember?" I said wincing from the pain. He chuckled for a minute before returning his gaze on me. Todd's smile was wide and full of humor.

"That doesn't fool me, you know," he said, a chuckle trying to escape in his voice. I slowly began to stand up, using the left wall of the cell and Todd for support. Once on my feet, I looked at the soiled cheetah in his mixed matched eyes.

"Who said I was trying to fool you? I'm fine," I said once more to prove my point as I got a better look of the hall outside the cell. The floor also contained puddles that went beyond the reach of my sight in both directions. There was a cell across from the one that housed me and my new friend. In the corner of the other cell there was a large green rock that seemed to be… breathing. I was about to ask what it was when my thoughts were answered.

"Kyle was one of Dr. Eggman's experiments. He used to be a squirrel if you can believe it. Eggman was messing with his DNA strand. He ended up destroying both his body and mind. All the information he knew was gone, so Eggman had no use for him. He locked him up down here to die, but he told him that he would use him for something special, and being the simple minded person he now is, Kyle believed him," the cheetah said looking over at the poor fellow sleeping.

"How do you know all this?" I asked looking over at Todd with slight confusion and curiosity.

"Because I was the one that helped Eggman do it," Todd said looking down at the water engrossed floor. I stared at him for a second before I found my tongue again.

"You worked for Eggman?" I questioned as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah… Not exactly the best career choice I've ever made, but you can't change the past. All you can do is look towards the future… even though mine probably doesn't consist of more than this cell," Todd said opening his eyes yet not really looking at what was there, "It was a long time ago, when Eggman invited me to this place for an interview. He needed a scientist who knew everything that there was to know about DNA strands and how they worked. Needless to say I got the job, and became the head scientist here."

"And where exactly is here?" I asked ignoring the pain in my sides.

"Inside Eggman's base, that lies in the middle of Kilo Mountains. He put it here in secrecy, so that his enemies wouldn't find it. Who those enemies were, he never told us. We were simply hired to do the work he gave us and nothing more. We were paid well, but as time went on we became worried. Some of the scientists were disappearing, and there were questions Eggman wouldn't answer about the disappearances themselves. I would argue with him about it all the time. He would simply say something about the experiments and walk away. Then the day came where I found out just what happened to all those innocent people," he said looking down at himself, his tail whipping in and out of sight.

"What happened?" I asked completely engrossed in the new information I was being given.

"It was just like any other day at the job, working on genetic mutation of a person's body and mind. That day I do believe that I was working on the mutation of skin tissue into mineral, just as Eggman had asked of me. Somewhere around lunch time, Eggman had called be down to his private lab. I entered the room with my lunch, to find him working on a strange machine. He turned and told me to take a seat in a very odd looking chair not too far from the piece of equipment. I set my sandwich on his desk and sat down in the chair, never taking my eyes off the contraption. I got comfortable then asked him what it was that he was working on. He said that it was something that he had been working on for a long time. I then asked what it was that it did, and to this day I still regret asking, for he then said 'I shall show you'. He went and pressed several buttons on the machine. Unexpectedly, I was no longer sitting on a chair. Instead, I was on the ground. Within seconds I was trapped in a glass tube, and pounding on the surface. I… I remember trying to call for help, but the process had already begun. It… changed me… as you can see. Afterwards, since I had not been the result Eggman wanted, I was thrown down here. I was the last fail that Eggman ever had with his new invention. He tweaked the machine so that it produced the desired outcome. Following me, all roboticizations were successful, and I helped him do it…" Todd said, shutting his eyes tight, lowering his voice towards the end.

I was about to reply when the sound of a rusty door opening bounded down the hall. I leaned forward to see who it was, but was quickly pulled back by an iron hand. Todd dragged me to the back wall of the cell, never taking his eyes off the dimly lit hallway. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer to our cell.

"Sit down and don't move," he said, pressing down on my shoulder. I slowly made my way to the floor, gripping both the wall and my side as I went. I looked up at Todd, who was still intently staring at the space beyond the bars, and wondered why it was that I needed to sit down and be still. He took a step forward, his body on high alert, as two shadows became visible. The dark figures on the ground slowly disappeared as their owners walked directly under the light in the passageway.

The metal on their bodies gleamed in the light above them, reflecting the light onto the objects about them, which included me and Todd. The light got right in my eye causing me to move my head down a little to try and avoid it. This smallest of movements caught the attention of the two machines. Four red eyes then stared me down through the bars. I heard a sigh come from my neighbor. Todd then stepped forward causally, yet his body was still tense from the arrival of the robots.

They were around the same height as Todd, as it was easy for them to make eye contact with him immediately, after he moved the first muscle to take a step. Their sleek iron bodies were stiff, but oddly flexible. The one to the right resembled a raccoon, while the other resembled a rabbit. Their red eyes stared down Todd with what seemed to be a million tons of hate, as Todd made his way to the iron bars. He placed a hand full of flesh on the bar closest to them.

"Hey Kyle!" Todd yelled looking over the two machines as if they weren't there, "Wake up sleepy head! Our old friends are here to pay us a visit."

The large limestone rock began to break apart into limbs, hands, feet, and finally a head, that was round with a huge mouth and eyes the size of pennies. Kyle clumsily stood up and walked to the metal bars that contained him in his cell. By now the mechanical creatures had put their attention on the rock, and were watching him put his hands on the jail's bars.

"What you guys doin' here? You're not guard-bots. You belong up on the main levels with Eggm-"He said, in a low and quite stupid voice, quickly getting cut off.

"**Shut up you fool. Why the Professor keeps you around is for nothing more than to laugh at you. You are nothing other than a failure," **the raccoon robot stated in an eerie voice.

"No I am not! Dr. Eggman said he made me for somethin' important!" Kyle yelled, filling the room with his voice.

"Now Kyle, there's no reason to get all worked up. After all, they use to be good friends to us. We shouldn't treat what's left of them with disrespect. Right my rocky friend?" Todd said glancing over at the stone creature. Kyle nodded, turning his gaze to the robot figures in the hallway. He gave them a smile that appeared out of place in the situation.

"At least Dr. Eggman let me think for myself! You guys have computers telling you what to think," Kyle said looking over at Todd for what seemed like approval. Todd gave him a wink that would have been spotted by the roboticized creatures, if they hadn't turned all their attention on Kyle. _"What are they up to…?" _I wondered looking from Todd to Kyle and back. I then gazed over at the robots that, if possible, looked tense since Kyle's words had processed in the computer driven minds. The rabbit made of metal stepped forward, his face inches from Kyle's.

**"You act as if you are special when really you are simply corrupt. Your ability to think freely is why you are in a cell and not by the Dr.'s side. Your stupidity does not help you either. You are a rock whose thoughts have never mattered and will never matter to the Dr. So I suggest you stop attempting insults and remember who is connected to the computer that decides when you get your meals,"** he threatened, anger clear in his mechanical voice. Kyle's smile remained on his face as Todd gave out a loud snort. The metal raccoon moved his red eyes to meet Todd's face. The other robot continued to face Kyle, ignoring Todd's laugh.

"What are you talking about? You hardly feed us at all!" Todd said staring as deep as he could into the robot's shallow, cold eyes, "As if you could remember to feed us, when you can't even remember your own names," Todd scowled, emotion strong in his voice.

**"You should be grateful the Dr. feeds you at all!"** was the reply that Todd received.

"The only thing I'm grateful for is that a day will come that you two will rust in a corner while the Dr. goes about making new and improved robots. Then you too will sit there, trapped in your minds, waiting for the day that the Dr. will finally send you to the Chop Shop, to be taken apart for your scrapes," Todd said with an unnatural coldness.

"Yeah!" shouted Kyle, spitting in the metallic rabbit's face a little. The metallic raccoon turned around to look at Kyle, its mouth open ready to speak, but it didn't get the chance.

Todd's arm shot out between the bars, and wrapped itself around the raccoon's neck, putting it into a headlock. Todd squeezed and pulled upward, popping its head clear off its body. At the same time, Kyle reached through the bars with a massive hand and grabbed the rabbit's head and lifted it off the floor. There was a small struggle before Kyle pulled the metal rabbit's head through the bars, and off its neck. Both iron bodies fell to the ground with a load clack. There was a pause, in which the clack echoed.

Todd then reached through the iron bars for the raccoon's hand. Todd gripped it tightly as he yanked off the pointer finger. Removing the outer shell revealed an odd contraption. Todd raced to the other end of the bars and shoved the finger inside the lock and turned. There were three low beeps. Then the door slid open slowly, before coming to a load halt. Todd ran back across the cell to me.

"Come on. Let's go," he said helping me to my feet. I was still in awe of what had just happened, but didn't question that he didn't have a plan. Clutching my hips I got onto my feet, Todd putting my arm around his neck. We quickly made our way to the hallway, where Todd stopped before Kyle's cell.

"Thank you, and good luck," Todd said with a nod.

"You too. You're going to need it."

Todd gave out a chuckle, before turning to go down the way the robots had come. He maneuvered around the metallic bodies, and hurried down the water covered passageway, with me in tow.


End file.
